


Be There For You

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Obi-Wan takes his mug to sit across from Anakin at the table, leaning his elbows on its surface. “Are you alright?”“Yes, of course.” Anakin’s answer comes almost too quickly. “I’m just tired, is all.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 49





	Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me at 8 am and it’s very dumb and cliche but I like dumb and cliche
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

The sun is hanging just above the Coruscant skyline, bringing another warm morning. Obi-Wan stretches, rolling his shoulders back as he walks out to the small kitchen of the Jedi Temple to grab some coffee. 

He’d had another early Council meeting, as per usual. It isn’t the worst thing in the world. Normally, Obi-Wan quite likes the morning and the hazy peace that can settle in during those early morning hours. Today is no exception.

Most mornings, he’s the only one in the kitchen at this time. Despite the Jedi wanting to be on top of things, whenever there is a Council meeting, they give the younglings and padawans a little break, letting them sleep a bit later than they do on training days.

But as the Jedi Master steps into the kitchen, he is surprised to be met with Anakin, who is sitting at the table nursing a mug in both hands. He doesn’t look up when Obi-Wan walks in, which is the second surprise.

“Good morning, Anakin,” he greets cautiously, brows furrowing despite a small smile. “You’re up early.”

The younger blinks a few times, his head rising slowly. Brown eyes meet blue, and he seems surprised to see him standing there. “Oh. Good morning, Master,” Anakin replies, brows also furrowing as he sits himself up a little straighter. “How was the Council meeting?”

Obi-Wan hesitates for a moment. Something feels - and looks - off with his padawan today. His eyes are bloodshot, messy hair more tousled than normal, and Obi-Wan can feel exhaustion radiating from him as plain as the lazy expression on his face.

“It was fine,” he answers finally, waving a hand dismissively as he tears his gaze away to walk towards the coffee pot - now he knows what Anakin is drinking. “Master Windu is planning to go to Alderaan today to meet with Senator Organa. But there isn’t anything new happening today.”

Taking a small sip of his coffee, Anakin gives a hum of acknowledgement into the mug. For once, it seems, the young man doesn’t have anything smart to say about Mace or the Council. 

Now Obi-Wan  _ knows _ something is up.

He takes his mug to sit across from Anakin at the table, leaning his elbows on its surface. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course.” Anakin’s answer comes almost too quickly. “I’m just tired, is all.”

That would be clear to anyone. Obi-Wan would point that out, but he’s sure Anakin would know that after all their years together, he would know when something was bothering him.

Still, he won’t push it. Not just yet. “Mm hm. And when, may I ask, was the last time you’ve slept?”

Anakin’s gaze dips downward, but Obi-Wan hadn’t missed the moment of guilt he could see in them. “I tried, Master.”

“You tried?” he repeats, scooting forward a little in his seat. He doesn’t like that his padawan won’t look at him. “What are you talking about?”

Pale knuckles whiten as Anakin grips his mug tighter. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Obi-Wan blinks. He can’t help but feel...hurt. He knows it’s selfish, but Anakin always talks to him when something is bothering him. All he wants is to be there for him. “Anakin, I know something is bothering you. Whatever it is -”

All of a sudden he feels a rush of emotion as Anakin springs to his feet, the wooden chair legs squeaking painfully loud as the chair flies back. He turns around quickly, shoulders shaking. The mug is left, forgotten, on the table. “Obi-Wan -” he exclaims, breath hitching before he drops his chin to his chest, taking a moment before continuing. “I said I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Obi-Wan’s lips part in surprise at the outburst. Anakin has always been prone to letting his feelings dictate his actions - which he’s been trying to correct since he first took him as padawan - but this is different from anything he’s seen before, because Anakin is definitely holding back tears.

Slowly, despite his heart thumping in his chest, Obi-Wan rises to his feet, mug left on the table, pressing his lips into a thin line. The only sound is his own quiet steps - his feet move before his mind. He has no idea what to say, but he’ll certainly try.

The distance between them is smaller now, but he keeps it respectful. Anakin still doesn’t turn around. “Anakin,” he says softly, “please, look at me.”

Anakin exhales shakily, slowly releasing some tension from his shoulders and lifting his head. Slowly, he turns back around, and even slower still, he drags his gaze up to meet Obi-Wan’s. “...I apologize, Master,” he murmurs.

Obi-Wan feels his heart clench painfully, though he doesn’t let it show. Reaching forward, he places a hand on his shoulder. “I should be the one apologizing. I should not have provoked you. It’s not my business to know if you don’t want me to.”

The young man swallows hard, dropping his gaze again, but not before Obi-Wan notices the shine in his eyes. “Master, I…” he shakes his head, staring at the floor. “I keep seeing my mother.”

Obi-Wan feels his shoulders sag. Ever since Anakin had told him what happened on Tatooine, he’d cursed the fact that he hadn’t been there for him. 

But he supposes now is his time to change that. “I’m so sorry, Anakin,” he murmurs softly, not once taking his gaze off of his face. “I wish I could have been there for you.” He’s reminded of the boy he’d met all those years ago. He’s still so young.

“I know I’m not supposed to have any attachments, Obi-Wan. But she...I miss her so much, and I-I couldn’t save her.” As Anakin squeezes his eyes shut, breath catching in his throat, he takes a step forward, and Obi-Wan instinctively lifts his arms to embrace him, holding him close. Anakin rests his forehead on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as his own shoulders shake. 

The Jedi Master tightens his embrace, swallowing. “There, there. It’ll be alright,” he mutters gently, hoping to console him. He doesn’t dare move first, allowing Anakin to get the care he needs.

Slowly his breaths are evening, and things are quiet for a long moment. Obi-Wan wonders if the boy has fallen asleep standing up, but finally Anakin pulls away, eyes bloodshot but surprisingly dry - as is his shoulder. There must have been no tears left.

“...Thank you, Master.” His voice is low, and he’s almost swaying on his feet. Obi-Wan only smiles knowingly, perhaps a bit sadly, placing a hand on Anakin’s arm. 

Carefully, he guides him towards the couch out in the common area, helping him sit down. “No need to thank me,” he replies kindly, pushing Anakin gently to lie down.

“I don’t...I can’t…” Anakin mumbles, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

Obi-Wan is reminded of the ten-year-old boy who’d been afraid of the dark. For some reason, his throat tightens. “I’ll be right here,” he promises. “Get some rest.”

That seems to be enough. Tension soon leaves the young man’s body, and his face relaxes.

Quietly, Obi-Wan removes his cloak and gently places it over his padawan, watching him for a moment, then sits in a chair nearby, deciding to attempt to meditate. He’s going to keep his promise and stay beside Anakin.

The ten-year-old who used to be afraid of the dark has grown into a fine young man who claims to not be afraid of anything. But what truly scares him is loss; and Obi-Wan can’t blame him for that.

But rest assured, he will make sure to do his best to help him through it.

He must.


End file.
